


Just a Bite

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just a Bite

"That looks good enough to eat!" Lily said, eyes as wide as saucers.

"No, Al," Harry said, pulling his middle child back from the enormous—but very real—gingerbread house.

"I only wanted a bite." Al looked at him sheepishly. "Can we have gingerbread for pudding after supper then?"

"I suspect there is a gift shop of some kind at the end of this tour where we might purchase some items to take home."

Harry looked at Severus out of the corner of his eye. Licorices and boiled sweets would be perfect for his Christmas stocking.

"How many pounds of sugar do you think they needed to make that?" James asked, studying the confectionery structure quite seriously. "And flour, eggs, and spices. Where did they even bake it?"

Harry leaned down and said quietly, "Maybe they have a house-elf or two."

"At the Muggle sweet shop!" James replied a bit too loudly.

Harry looked around them but no one seemed to be paying them any mind.

"Take a good look and see if you notice any clues there may be magic at work." Severus gestured with his finger. "When we return home, you and I will discuss the many ways wizards can blend in to their Muggle surroundings."

"Brilliant!" James said and then he narrowed his eyes and began taking in every detail of the room.

"Daddy?" Lily tugged on his hand.

"Yes, Lily?" he said, leaning down to hear her.

"My favourites are the lollies."

Severus took her other hand. "Then that is what you shall have."

Harry grinned at Severus, then leaned in close. "Wrapped around her finger, you are."

"Nonsense," he replied and then led her over to the display of every colour of lolly imaginable.

"Come on, Al, James," Harry said, smiling as his boys hurried to his side. "Let's get your treats."


End file.
